falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Rose of Sharon Cassidy
|special = |perks =Whiskey Rose Calm Heart Hand of Vengeance Shotgun Surgeon |actor =Rachel Roswell |dialogue =RoseofSharonCassidy.txt |designer =Chris Avellone (script) |hair color =Castanho |eye color =Azul |hairstyle =HairBun |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =CassFaction DontTazeMeBroFaction NCRFactionNV |class =CassClass |combat style=FollowersCombatStyleRanged |GECK race =Caucasian |baseid = |refid = |footer = Cass, sem seu chapéu }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Rose of Sharon Cassidy, também conhecida como Cass ou Whiskey Rose, é a dona da Cassidy Caravans no Mojave Wasteland em 2281. Background Nascida em 2244, Cass é a filha de John Cassidy, um possível companheiro do Chosen One em Fallout 2, e de uma mulher tribal que ele conheceu em suas viagens. Seu pai partiu para explorar a wasteland quando ela ainda era jovem - deixando-a apenas um nome, um pingente, suas habilidades de tiro e tendência ao alcoolismo. Desgastada por anos de má sorte e uma recente onda de terríveis infortúnios, Cass é uma mercadora desanimada que está prestes a sair do negócio de caravanas. Ela é inteligente, forte, e firme com uma arma, mas não possui experiência o suficiente para sobreviver a cruel guerra de caravanas que foi deflagrada em Nevada desde a expansão da NCR. Embora seja rápida em juntar-se ao Courier por algum dinheiro fácil, ela continua interessada em descobrir se tem sido vítima de má sorte ou algo mais sinistro. Quando encontrada pela primeira vez pelo Courier, Cass está afogando suas mágoas no bar do Mojave Outpost. Ela recebeu relatórios de um Ranger da NCR de que sua caravana foi atacada e "queimada a cinzas", colocando um peso ainda maior sobre seus ombros. Entretanto, ameaças ao longo da estrada até New Vegas e problemas com papeladas da NCR impedem que ela deixe o entreposto para investigar o ataque. Cass herdou a doença cardíaca de seu pai, e irá mostrar seu desgosto por químicos se o Courier falar com ela sob seus efeitos. Interações com o jogador Interações em geral Quests * Heartache by the Number: O Courier recruta Cass como uma companheira, em seguida, investiga sua caravana saqueada e ajuda na vingança contra os agressores. ** Completar a quest de Cass com sucesso dará a ela um de dois perks: *** Calm Heart, que aumenta a saúde em 50. *** Hand of Vengeance, que concede um bônus de 15% ao dano que Cass inflige com armas relacionadas à skill Guns. **** É possível obter ambos os perks. Veja as informações da quest para mais detalhes. * You Can Depend on Me: O Courier é enviado por Alice McLafferty para convencer Cass a vender sua caravana. * Birds of a Feather: O Courier é enviado por Jean-Baptiste Cutting para matar Cass ou traze-la para o Silver Rush para ser assassinada. ** Nota: Completar Heartache by the Number primeiro faz com que a facção Van Graff torne-se hostil, desabilitando a opção para falar com Jean-Baptiste Cutting para completar essa missão. * Beyond the Beef: O Courier pode oferecer Cass para Mortimer, ou qualquer outro companheiro humano, como uma substituta para o banquete. Outras interações Moonshine * Uma vez que se junte ao Courier como companheira, Cass dará a ele a receitas da Cass moonshine, que pode ser criado em campfires. * Se o Courier tiver todos os ingredientes em mãos, ela também pode criar moonshine para ele sem a necessidade de uma campfire. Flerte * Um Courier homem com o perk Lady Killer pode acusar Cass de estar flertando com ele, dizendo, "Miss Cassidy... are you flirting with me?". Cass deixará claro que não está acontecendo nada entre os dois e é melhor ele respeitá-la, porque ela "conhece seu tipo". ** Um Courier homem com uma ótima skill de Speech e o perk Lady Killer fará Cass dizer que "conhece seu olhar" e sabe que ele diz todas as coisas certas para deixar uma trilha de corações partidos ao longo do Mojave. ** Um Courier homem com o perk Confirmed Bachelor pode responder ao flerte de Cass dizendo que eles não devem ser nada mais do que amigos. Cass afirma que ele deve ter um ponto de vista da "Legião", implicando que ele não está interessado em mulher. * Uma Courier mulher com o perk Black Widow pode responder ao comentário de Cass sobre não gostar de "homens sensíveis" dizendo que eles raramente são um problema para ela (A Courier mulher). ** Mulheres com o perk Cherchez La Femme podem responder ao comentário de Cass sobre não gostar de "homens sensíveis" dizendo que eles raramente são um problema para ela (de novo, a Courier mulher), em que Cass irá responder - com uma expressão chocada - se defendendo, falando nervosamente que ela não quis ofender, e que quando ela bebe o suficiente, ela não se importa com quem ela termina na cama. * Já tendo a quantidade máxima de companheiros e pedindo a Cass para se juntar, pode fazer ela responder que não está com humor "para um threesome. Hoje." Karma baixo * Com Cass como companheira, começar uma conversa com ela com um karma negativo (-100) irá fazê-la queixar-se sobre o comportamento do Courier. Com um check de Speech de nível 65, ela pode ser convencida sobre tentar melhorar, ou apenas ser reconhecida de seu descontentamento e continuar a conversa. ** Falar com ela de novo com ainda menos Karma (-150) faz ela confrontá-lo uma segunda vez. Você pode prometer melhorar de novo, com um check de Speech de nível 65 ou apenas continuar com a conversa. *** Após o segundo confronto, Cass para de queixar-se enquanto o Courier estiver Neutral (Karma -249 ou acima). Falar com ela de novo com Karma Evil (-250 ou abaixo) irá fazê-la debandar automaticamente, sem chance de convencê-la a ficar. * Fazer um comentário ofensivo sobre seus pais mortos torna Cass hostil (Para que esse diálogo esteja ativo, primeiro você deve perguntar sobre a família dela.) * Falar com Cass repetidamente, independentemente do assunto, com Karma Evil (-250 ou abaixo) irá fazê-la debandar. * Cass não iniciará a quest Heartache by the Number enquanto o Courier tem Karma Evil, mas a quest pode ser continuada se já estiver ativa. Inventário Anotações * Similar a seu pai, Cass é de longe a companheira mais tagarela, fazendo comentários aleatórios periódicos e tendo algo a dizer sobre quase todos os locais que ela visita com o Courier. Ela também faz comentários sobre as mudanças causadas pela intervenção do Courier. ** Apesar de ela deixar claro para o Courier (masculino) que "nada vai acontecer entre os dois", a julgar por suas ações em um dos finais, Cass está realmente atraída pelo Courier. ** Com o patch, Cass torna-se menos tagarela; ela continua tendo um diálogo único relativo a muitos dos principais locais do jogo, mas irá fazer um comentário aleatório apenas a cada 24 horas ao invés de todas vez que um local é visitado. * Ao ser perguntada sobre sua opinião em relação à Caesar's Legion, ela expressa um ódio a escravistas assim como seu pai. Contudo, Cass admite que as caravanas "Legion-marked" e suas linhas de suprimento são, ao contrário das caravanas da NCR, bem guardadas e "seguras como casas". * Ao ser perguntada sobre o monumento que fica na entrada do Mojave Outpost, após sua resposta, se você possuir uma reputação de ao menos accepted com a NCR, haverá uma opção para dizê-la o que as estátuas realmente retratam. Ela responderá com seu estilo típico. * As habilidades de combate de Cass são completamente diferentes do que ela diz em diálogo. Quando questionada sobre suas habilidades de combate, Cass implica que é hábil em explosivos e combate desarmado, mas que é inexperiente com armas brancas. Na verdade, ela tem melee weapons como uma skill taggeada, mas é inexperiente com explosivos e combate desarmado. Entretanto, ao falar sobre suas habilidades com explosivos, ela apenas fala sobre usar dinamite, o que não possui requerimentos de habilidade. Isso tornaria sua afirmação sobre sua habilidade com explosivos parcialmente verdadeira. * Cass é capaz de vestir uma power armor, contanto que não seja uma armadura de facção. * Ser classificado como um Terrorist pela NCR (matar o New Vegas NCR Ambassador é uma maneira de realizar isso) torna Cass hostil com o Courier, mesmo quando o Courier estiver disfarçado (mas não enquanto ela é uma companheira ativa). Ela também pode emboscá-lo em lugares para onde ele viajou rapidamente (fast travel). * Cass é a única companheira que requer que o Courier faça um check de skill para recrutá-la (requerido 50+ de barter ou speech). Alternativamente, o Cass's Whiskey Challenge pode ser feito. * Apesar de indicar que sua mãe nunca ensinou-a a atirar lanças, ela as usará de maneira efetiva se receber alguma. O comentário é uma referência ao diálogo em Fallout 2 entre o Chosen One e seu pai, onde John está um pouco envergonha de dizer que é muito bom em atirar lanças, visto que isto o faz parecer um tribal. Ele então se desculpa pela observação ao aprender sobre a herança do Chosen One. * Os Powder Gangers irão comentar que ela é uma "mulher durona, que mira nas bolas." * Ao ter Cass como companheira e completar a quest Crazy, Crazy, Crazy consertando Rhonda, os nightkin encontrados na Black Rock cave irão mencionar "as vozes conheciam o pai da menina flor", indicando que eles conheceram John Cassidy no passado. * Se ela for oferecida a Mortimer durante a quest Beyond the Beef, ele irá comentar que ela poderia evitar a marinada de whiskey, mas todo o resto está comestível, exceto seu fígado. * Se você dispensá-la no Vault 11, bem antes da "câmara de sacrifício", Cass irá dizer ao Courier: "os robôs daqui me dão arrepios", embora não haja nenhum robô no vault inteiro. * Ao visitar Novac, Cass irá comentar sobre o Dinky the T-Rex, lembrando de um livro que ela leu sobre "lagartos gigantes". Ela também continuará a fazer diferentes observações sobre a cidade e seu ponto turístico ao revisitá-la. * Quando enviada ao Lucky 38, uma mensagem dirá "Cass has gone... reluctantly... to the Lucky 38" (Cass foi... relutante... para o Lucky 38). Citações notáveis | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Aparições Rose of Sharon Cassidy aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Galeria Cass.jpg|Cass, fazendo uma pose Cass at the bar.jpg|Cass, afogando suas mágoas no Mojave Outpost en:Rose of Sharon Cassidy de:Rose of Sharon Cassidy es:Rose of Sharon Cassidy fr:Rose of Sharon Cassidy pl:Cass ru:Кэсс uk:Кесс zh:Rose of Sharon Cassidy Categoria:Personagens do Mojave Outpost Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens humanos Categoria:Personagens do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Companheiros do Fallout: New Vegas